


What Does ____ Spell?

by SweetSass228



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Friendly banter, Gen, Humor, Jokes, anyway, friends - Freeform, huh, that's a tag? - Freeform, this is a sequel to the noct can't spell fic, this isn't a game grumps reference, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: Noctis falls into another grammar trap, but at least this time he has fun in the end.





	What Does ____ Spell?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but every grammar joke I've found is related to the word 'eyes'.
> 
> But anyway, I found this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4ramoioWnw and I felt compelled to make another fic about Noctis' terrible grammar and this was born.
> 
> To be honest, I'm not entirely happy with it but I've been so busy with my finals coming up soon and I wanted to get something out so I rushed to finish this. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all your support for my other fics, especially my recent Prompto series; I've been very surprised with the continued feedback! 
> 
> Thanks again guys! :D

Noctis yawned and flopped backwards onto the hotel bed, phone still in hand and fingers lazily scrolling through a social media site. Lestallum was pretty active as of late, even if the constant status updates were annoying and usually pretty boring. Apparently a lot of factory workers had time to post online, which made Noctis wonder, just slightly, what kind of work went down in the factory. Or how much downtime the workers had.

 

Prompto was slouched in an arm chair looking down at his phone while Gladio lounged in the other bed beside Noct's, reading a book that he was already halfway through. Ignis was in the kitchen and judging by the sound of splashing water, he was washing the dishes from dinner earlier. Prompto had helped him out earlier but Ignis insisted that he could finish up by himself.

 

Noct was halfway falling asleep in bed, eyes drooping and phone almost falling on his chest, when he heard a giggle in the corner of the room, where Prompto was sitting. The blonde was looking at his phone with a big grin on his face, and then he would look in Noct's direction and start giggling again.

 

Prompto + his phone + Noctis normally equaled to mischief at the prince's (usual) misfortune.

 

"Hey... Hey, Noct." Prompto interrupted himself with his own snickering, and bit his lip to try and compose himself before trying again. "Noct, can I ask you something?"

 

This spelled doom. Doom and despair. But... damn it, Prompto...

 

"Yeeaahh?" Noct answered cautiously, slowly lowering his phone onto his chest as he answered.

 

"What does Y-E-S spell?"

 

_He knew it! Except it wasn't despair it was humiliation again!!_ They were never going to let him forget about his horrible spelling mistake. Ignis was very liberal with his toast punishment that week.

 

"Dude, not again! Come on."

"No no no! It's just a question, Noct! Just a question." Prompto held his hands up defensively but the mischievous grin remained, which didn't help Noct's suspicions.

 

Prompto glanced over at the other bed to see Gladio looking up, clearly intrigued by whatever Prompto was initiating, but not enough to drop his book.

 

"Okay, Noct. What does Y-E-S spell?"

 

"... Yes."

 

"Alright, good. What does **E** -Y-E-S spell?"

 

"Yes."

 

Prompto burst into a fit of giggles at his expected answer, looking like a little kid at the Chocobo Ranch (which, to be honest, he kinda was). Noctis, unable to see the error in his answer, merely glared and tried to figure out what Prompto could _possibly_ be making fun of now.

Gladio, wide-eyed and looking between Noctis and Prompto, silently dropped his book onto the bed as his mouth opened slightly in shock. From the kitchen, he couldn't see Ignis but he could hear the thud of something that sounded like a pan hitting the bottom of the sink.

 

"Noct... Noct, what does E-Y-E-S spell?"

 

"..." Noctis narrowed his eyes to find some sort of trick and couldn't find any written on Prompto's face. "... E-yes?"

 

This just made Prompto laugh even harder, flopping back against his chair, phone slipping out of his hand, face already red with laughter. Gladio stared at Noct with slight amusement and slight shock. Ignis still hadn't appeared but all sound had ceased inside the kitchen area.

 

Noct looked at both of his companions in complete and utter confusion. "What the hell is happening right now?" He wondered aloud, watching Prompto pretty much lose his mind in the armchair.

 

"Okay... Okay, Noct... W-What does Y-E-S spell?" Prompto tried once again, trying to get words out through his chuckles.

 

"Yes?"

 

"What does E-Y-E-S spell?"

 

"... _E-yes_?"

 

Prompto threw his head back, his lungs aching for more air and his stomach cramping up horribly. Gladio had taken to burying his face in a nearby pillow to try and muffle his laughter. Still no sound nor sight of Ignis in the kitchen but one could assume he was just standing there, taking it all in.

 

Noct looked over at Prompto, who had one gloved hand covering half of his face. Tears were coming out of Prompto's eyes now but he couldn't stop giggling to himself. This was getting very annoying, very quickly.

 

"Noct. Try again, Noct. What does- What does Y-E-S spell?"

 

This time Noctis took longer in answering, watching Prompto carefully with scrutinizing eyes.

 

"...Yes."

 

"What does E-... E-Y-E-S spell?" Prompto, cheeks red and a permanent smile etched on his face, couldn't stop his giggle fit even if he wanted to.

 

Prom watched his best friend, the Prince of Lucis, think very hard on what possible words E-Y-E-S could come out of, until he looked back up again with a new answer:

 

"... Ease?"

 

Prompto's answering laughter probably meant he was wrong.

 

Gladio rolled onto his back and spread his book over his face, chest heaving with the effort to both get oxygen into his lungs and try not to choke on his laughter. Prompto was laughing so hard he didn't make a sound, until he snorted while inhaling and laughed even harder at himself.

 

"Oh Gods! I can't _breathe_!" Prom gasped, running one hand through his hair while taking deep breaths. There was another light thumping sound coming from the kitchen but who knows what Ignis was doing now.

 

Noctis, meanwhile, was just sitting cross-legged on the bedspread, looking stupified and astounded by this sudden anomaly.

 

"E-Y-E-S... E-yes." At saying it outloud again, Noct realized how _stupid_ it sounded and couldn't help but laugh with his friends. It was amazing that Ignis wasn't out here trying to cut out Noct's tongue for his atrocious grammar.

 

Prompto inhaled a big gulp of air, sniffed, and pushed through his giggles to ask the question once more. "Noctis... Noct, try it again. What-What does E-Y-E-S spell?" Prompto said as steadily as he could. But he dissolved into another fit as soon as a completely blank look passed through Noct's face.

 

"..." There was a pretty long pause, broken only by Noct's quiet voice, "... E-yes." 

 

Prompto and Noctis started laughing at the same exact time, their sound only rivaled by Gladio's belly laughter, though he was face-down in the mattress with his book lying on the floor near the nightstand.

 

"I don't get it. What the fuck?!" Noct muttered with a grin still on his face, fingers running through his hair and looking as if the world had mystified him.

 

"Noct... Pay attention, Noct! Wh-What does **E-Y-E-S** spell?"

 

A breathless laugh came from Noct's mouth as he shook his head, stumped at this _incredibly complicated_ puzzle. Out of his peripheral vision on his right, there was a notepad and a pen that the hotel left for its residents. Noctis pretty much flung himself on his side to reach the pen and paper and sat up again, clicking the pen until it worked and scribbling, muttering aloud to himself.

 

"E...Y...E..." 

 

Everything suddenly went quiet as Noct froze in place. The pen slipped out of his grip and Prompto bit his lip to stifle his own laughter while he waited. Without a word, Noctis slowly lifted his head and stared directly at Prompto.

 

" **Eyes**."

 

It only took Prompto bursting out into a fit of raucous laughter for the entire room to erupt. Prompto laughed so hard he fell off his chair and curled into a ball on the floor, arms wrapped around his midsection as he laughed and sobbed. Gladio could barely breathe, face still halfway into his mattress. He lifted his head in a desperate attempt for air and rolled onto his back again, face red and happy as could be. 

There was another thump in the kitchen and then the unmistakable sound of Ignis laughing, and then a more muffled laugh which must have been him covering his mouth with his glove.

 

Finally soaking in the reality of his absolute stupidity, Noctis crumbled and sniggered before following his friends into a giant laughting fit. Gods, they would probably get a noise complaint soon but this was too funny to just pass up and ignore.

 

It felt like a century before all four of them had calmed down enough that they could catch their breath. There was a lot of leftover giggles, coughing, groaning at the good aches of laughing too hard. But it was good, and they didn't get an angry visit from management. Yet.

At least this turned out better than the last time.


End file.
